


Surprise

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, seblaine!daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seblaine!daddies, a surprise for Blaine's birthday. Prompted by everentwined on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this can also fit in the seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr verse as well! sdf;lkkjsdf also I didn't really beta this oops

So it’s no surprise to anyone that Blaine’s been running himself a little thin.

Ever since he was a kid, he’s liked being involved in a lot of things at once. Different clubs that needed his attention or activities where he always put in a hundred and ten percent or hanging out with his friends, or boyfriend, depending on what point he was at in his life. As a father and art teacher, there’s never a dull moment. He’s _always_ busy. And he likes that even though Sebastian always tells him he has to take it easy sometimes.

He’s head art instructor at school, he volunteers in many after school programs, he makes sure he’s home to help take care of Luci and of course make dinner when Sebastian ends up staying at work late. He plans out lessons and activities for his students to do, he makes time to spend with Luci and teaches her different painting techniques or baking or takes her to the park. He makes sure he’s there for his husband, any time he needs, and relaxing with him…tends to end up in some sort of…physical _activity_ anyways.

Don’t get him wrong, he likes relaxing and having time to himself but he _thrives_ on being busy. And sometimes when that happens he forgets simple things, like sleep, or eating lunch, or dates when he crams too much into his calendar.

“You’re going to run yourself into the ground.” Sebastian warns him, time and time again over dinner. There’s a fond smile on his lips, because he likes how hard Blaine works, loves how dedicated he is—but there’s worry in his eyes too.

Because when Blaine hits a certain point he ends up getting sick or inducing a migraine and Sebastian gives him this _I told you so_ look that could burn through his skin.

When he falls asleep at his desk the second night in a row, Luci hops onto the couch and draws a bear’s face on his cheek with a magic marker. Sebastian finds it funny all of two seconds (long enough to take a picture and Instagram it, mind you) before worry starts gnawing at the bottom of his ribcage about his husband.  

“You’re a little trouble maker.” He points at his daughter, who grins at him with freckled cheekbones and bright hazel eyes.

“Daaa sick?” She asks as Sebastian runs a hand over Blaine’s back, which _has_ to ache in the position he fell asleep in.

“Not yet.” He mumbles almost annoyed in answer to his daughter’s question. “Go get a washcloth from the bathroom.” He tells her, gently tapping her butt as she jumps off the couch and runs towards the bathroom down the hall.

Sebastian presses kisses to Blaine’s curls, his hands massaging over his shoulders and back until he feels him stir. The shorter huffs, sitting up a little, eyes squinting at the light. There’s a various number of impressions on his cheek, from notebooks, to a pen cap and rumpled paper.

“W’time is it?” He clears his throat, disoriented.

“Time for you to go to bed.” Sebastian tells him, scrubbing his fingers through his curls.

Blaine winces as he stretches his back, his spine popping a few times before he runs a hand over his face. “I closed my eyes for two seconds.” He clears his throat, glancing down at his husband as he kneels in front of him. He gives him a gentle smile, touches his shoulder which is still downed in a pressed work shirt.

His fingers trail down his maroon tie. “Did you just get home?”

“To our daughter decorating your face with a marker, yes.”

He frowns and touches his cheek, glancing at a photograph on his desk, using the reflection of the glass to see his face. He purses his lips, thumb running over one of the ears near his cheekbone.

“Hmm, nice form at least.”

Sebastian snorts. “Yeah, those drawing lessons you’re giving her are really paying off.”

Luci skids into the room with a washcloth, soaking wet from her attempt at trying to help. Droplets of water get all over Sebastian’s dress pants as she tries to climb up on his knee to reach Blaine’s face. The taller huffs a little, picking her up and setting her on his husband’s lap before she soaks them both.

“Da!” She squeals, reaching up to clean his face.

Blaine chuckles gently, taking her wrist before kissing her forehead. “I see you’re practicing _drawing_ hmm?” He teases, tickling her belly. He takes the washcloth from her and scrubs at his cheek, Sebastian smirking as he can’t get all of it off.

“I think it’s a good look for you.” He grins, Blaine shoving his shoulder a little.

“Hush.” Blaine sets the washcloth aside and bounces Luci in his lap a little. “No more drawing on people okay? Or objects for that matter, keep it to your sketchbook.” He kisses her nose and she nods. “Why don’t you go get it and show daddy what you’ve done today.”

He sets her down on the floor, watching her run off to her room. He can feel Sebastian looking at him even without turning his head and he lets out a soft sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“B—”

“Don’t,” Blaine says gently, pulling his hand back. He cups the side of Sebastian’s head and kisses his forehead. “I’m fine, I just fell asleep and I don’t want to fight about it.”

The only reason Sebastian bites his tongue on the fact that Blaine _isn’t_ fine because he’s falling asleep at his desk is that Luci comes running back into the room with her sketchbook to show him. Sebastian sighs, picking her up as he stands so he can sit on the couch with her and look over her work as his husband moves towards the bedroom to finally get some sleep.

000

Blaine wakes up the next morning not feeling well because of the lack of sleep. Or well…he _thought_ it was morning. Turns out he’s slept a better part of the day with no one waking him. He’s glad it’s a Saturday because otherwise he would have missed a million things that he has to do. He’s still busy, regardless of the weekend, but he figures he should take Sebastian’s advice to take a break because…he feels _awful._

He’s got a pounding headache and his body aches from sleeplessness, he’s taking today easy. He scrunches his nose at the red numbers of the clock and 5:45 burns into his retinas. He runs a hand over his face as Sebastian knocks on the bedroom door before opening it up a little, moving inside as he sees Blaine is awake.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Sebastian grins, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“Dunno much about the beauty part.” Blaine smirks sleepily, leaning into Sebastian’s side instantly. He smells likes cologne and skin, tinges of sweat and flour, cooking oil, chocolate. He presses his face into his neck, kissing the skin, the taller’s hand falling into Blaine’s curls and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you baking something?” He asks.

“I definitely stand behind the beauty part,” Sebastian whispers knowingly, tipping his chin to kiss Blaine’s cheekbone before planting one on his forehead. “Sleep alright?”

Blaine yawns, pulling back a bit to rub at his eyes. “Mhm.”

“Does your head hurt bad enough that you can’t leave the room?” He asks, hand still massaging Blaine’s scalp and wow, Sebastian knows him far too well.

“Not a migraine,” He says, leaning his head into the touch. “M’fine, I promise.”

“Good because…I have something I want to show you.” He smiles, stealing Blaine’s lips for a slow kiss. Blaine hums, opening his mouth a little, sliding his tongue against Sebastian’s. He shifts closer, wraps an arm around the back of his waist, whines a bit when his husband pulls back.

“Does showing me something involve you taking clothes off because if so, I approve.”

Sebastian laughs, taps the tip of Blaine’s nose with his finger. “Cute, and while I never usually deny you an opportunity to see me naked, our daughter would be severely disappointed if we didn’t come outside.”

Blaine smiles a little but confusion is clear on his face as he stands with Sebastian, their hands lacing together as they walk out of the bedroom.

“What is Luci doing in the yard?”

The taller smirks, moving to cover Blaine’s eyes as they get closer to the yard door. “You’ll see.” Blaine hesitantly makes his way outside as the door opens, only looking when Sebastian tells him it’s alright.

When he does, both his husband and daughter yell surprise, their small yard decorated with streamers and balloons, a long banner that says HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAINE in bubble letters (obviously painted by Luci). There’s a tent in the middle of the yard, one of their large camping ones that they bring out to sleep out in the yard sometimes when the sky is clear in the summer. It’s filled with pillows, blankets and most importantly _cupcakes._

He opens and closes his mouth, trying to take everything in at once.

“I—wow, guys. _Thank_ you, this is…” In all honestly, Blaine had completely forgotten about his birthday. With everything he had going on, it had just fallen through the cracks. “I can’t believe I forgot.”

Luci runs up to him and jumps into his arms, Blaine easily picking her up to straddle his hip. She’s wearing a pretty pink dress (that’s so going to be ruined before the night is over) her dino pjs over one of the pillows in the tent. Sebastian hums, comes up beside him to put an arm around his waist and pull them close, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple as his hand comes up to tug playfully on one of Luci’s pigtails.

“Lucky you have both of us to remember for you.” Sebastian whispers, kissing the side of his jaw, hand resting on his back to rub the muscles there.

Blaine grins at him, stealing a small kiss before bouncing Luci against his chest. “Lucky, _very_ lucky.” He agrees.


End file.
